


The Fall

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is free falling and he's thinking about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompt "vuoto".

Damn it, Logan thought.

He never feared heights, nor falling down. He didn’t even fear flying or high speeds, on the contrary: he loved the Fastball Special, being thrown against an enemy as fast as possible.

But damn, the landing of a free fall always hurt like hell and he would need a fucking lot of time to heal back to normal. He hated that.

 

Until a moment before he was just fighting a bad guy –he didn’t even remember his fucking name at the moment- and somehow that bastard managed to toss him out of the airplane. If he hadn’t been working alone he was absolutely sure someone would have flown to catch him and bring him back to the fight, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

 

He puffed, turning around to see where he was going to crash.

Oh great, New York. He was going to slam into solid concrete. How lucky, he thought sarcastically.

At least it was better than the ocean since he was a terrible swimmer.

He just hoped not to hit anyone, he didn’t want to kill an innocent bystander.

 

He mentally calculated that his fall would last at least half a minute more. He hadn’t realised he had been falling from such an height, but then he had plummeted with his back down.

He had immediately spread his arms and legs to slow his free fall, but his weight wasn’t helpful.

Damn adamantium bones, he thought. But on the other hand they were extremely useful: in that situation, for example, they wouldn’t break so that he could heal faster.

 

He had a hard time breathing at that speed and that probably explained all his inner explanations about what was happening to him.

He had to focus hard in order to have a logical thought.

He swore revenge against that asshole that threw him out of his airplane. He would hunt him down, he would find him and he would send him to prison after a good ass kicking.

Yes, he liked that thought.

He would stalk him around, letting him _feel_ his presence for a while.

He would then appear in the corner of his eyes at random moments for at least a week.

He would next get into his house while he would be falling asleep to whisper threats in his ear.

He would make him paranoid, he would make him skip his meals and his sleep in fear of meeting him or finding him in front of him.

He would wait until _him_ would call him out to face him.

And at that point he would walk out of the shadows and kick his ass.

Yes, that was a nice plan. He didn’t had a deadline to catch him after all, he could _play_ with him a bit. He deserved his revenge for being thrown out of an airplane.

 

Ah, he finally reached the top of the skyscrapers, a few more seconds until his impact with the hard asphalt.

He inhaled as much air as he could in order to scream a warning to the people on the street:

 

-Get out of my way!-

 

The people quickly moved aside, leaving him impact area so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone.

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Time to lose consciousness for a few seconds.


End file.
